An Interplexing Future
This is the third story in the FanFiction.net series by author Klingon64. This story has skipped the middle school years of Phineas and Ferb and gone onto their freshman year of high school. It is a deviation from the theme of total romance (Celestial Feelings, If Summer Only Lasted One Day) in favor of action. It has also deviated from the long, one-chapter style of the predecessors in favor of shorter, easier-to-handle chapters. The next story in the series is The Terran Empire. This story, as with its predecessors, has many obvious and subtle allusions to Star Trek (even in the title). This story also features Irving (Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan). http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6998189/1/An_bInterplexing_b_bFuture_b Story Description Prologue and Chapter 1: The Message The middle school years have been skipped, so this is 3 years since the events of If Summer Only Lasted One Day. This is the very first day of high school for the group (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving), and all share the exact same schedule serendipitously (and all are in marching band). They all gather at Phineas and Ferb's house on that first morning of school and all go to school via hovercraft. The whole school greets Phineas and Ferb, who had changed society greaty and become famous, as they land the craft (and shield and cloak it with a cloaking device). They all hang out in the band room, where they decided to meet for everything and always hang out in. Later that day, they all get off at Phineas and Ferb's house to see something crash into their yard. They go to the crash site and Phineas touches it, causing it to open up and reveal a portal and a hologram projector. A man appears on the screen, begging for help from the evil of Emperor Doofenshmirtz in the future before being taken by a strong-looking superhuman soldier. Candace (who is 19 years old at this point, at a local college, but at home and off for the time) comes out to see what is going on and is briefed by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas correctly states that the message was sent by an interplexing beacon (a device that can send a message back through time). Jeremy also comes by and joins the group in what is to be a resistance movement against the future Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb had made individual suits like The Beak's (from the episode The Beak) with one new nanotechnology: the suits would self-repair for small of mild damage. Weapons are gathered (blasters, lightsabers, grenades, etc.) and Phineas activates a time manipulation device to ensure that the time they needed was spent in the future and not so much back in the past. Chapter 2: The Discovery of the New World After they all step through the portal, the teens all stare around in shock at what has become of the conquered Tri-State Area. It looks very mechanical, desolate, grim (even with gray skies), and there are many armed soldiers and cyborgs raoming around. Phineas finds this to be the year 2030 on the timeline. Two pale cyborgs walk by the group, briefly and looking at the group zombie-like and delirious. Buford blasts one of them, causing the other one to turn around and approach them slowly and in hostility. Phineas fires at to it to discover that these cyborgs gain immunity by personal shields after others are shot wih one kind of blast. Phineas rotates his blast frequency to a lower one, penetrating the personal shield. Isabella screams as more are coming. Phineas urges the others in his group all to activate their personal cloaking devices; they do and confuse the cyborgs, who walk away in confusion. They all realize that these cybernetic soldiers will only attack if they see a threat directed at them and that they'd better constantly rotate weapons' frequencies to be able to kill them. Phineas reminds them that they are on a mission to save the Tri-State Area from the evil of Doofenshmirtz. Then, a very old Perry the Platypus drops in wearing a high-tech suit for life support, health purposes, and ability enhancement (according to this storie series, Phineas and Ferb already know who Perry is because of Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension). He leads them through the high-tech sewage system to an underground hideout in the outskirts of town where they enter in through a secret passage. Chapter 3: The Resistance Movement Perry leads the teens through two heavy-security entrances to a room where they see adults sitting at a large planning table and others at computer desks. They all recognize these as adult versions of themselves and eagerly greet them. After college-age Candace notices adult Fireside Girls in fluid-filled tubes looking pale and unconscious, the adult Baljeet explains that they were rehabilitating because they were almost assimilated by Doofenshmirtz's cyborg collective; cyborgs would shoot tubes into the victim's neck, injecting nanoprobes into the bloodstream and taking over the victim's functions and making it posible for other machine parts to be added on (like the Borg from Star Trek). They come to find out that Doofenshmirtz's success was only recent and had been for about a year or so, so this resistance movement was bogged down with taking care of its own wounded and building up its force with the help of the OWCA (The Organization Without A Cool Acronym--the organization with all the secret agent animals). Isabella asks adult Phineas if they were all married couples, which he answers yes to with a wink at both Isabellas. He assures them that their kids are safe and deeper inside the underground bunker. When teenage Phineas asks his adult counterpart where Doofenshmirtz is, adult Phineas tells him of his palace in the center of the city, but that the resistance group wouldn't be able to make any more strikes for a while. Teenage Isabella protests and says that her and the teenage group would launch a strike themselves. Phineas supprts her, gaining the support of the others, both adults and teenagers. The teens are given the coordinates and specifications of the palace and they go off with Perry fully-armed and ready for the coming battles. Chapter 4: The Invasion The teens all flew under personal cloaking devices to the palace, where they de-cloaked. After Candace blasts a genetically-engineered soldier, they all cloak and fly up, dropping a stun grenade on a group of more soldiers that leave the palace. The teens all land again and de-cloak to find that cloaking power is down to 50%, so they would have to be very conservative with how often they used it again later. They all charge on the palace, lightsabers drawn, with Perry destroying laser turrets at the top of the palace. To Phineas' guess, the cyborgs cannot become immune to lightsaber blades, so they slice the cyborg soldiers left and right. To the teens' surprise, a large group of unmanned fighters and interceptors from the resistance movement come and start taking their toll on the palace and its defenses; these, however, are soon matched with unmanned fighters from Doofenshmirtz's palace that begin some bombing of the ground where the teens are. Phineas urges them to get inside the palace, so they all run. During this frenzy, Isabella gets knocked down by a blast that hits right behind her, and Phineas goes and makes a heroic rescue of her while dodging blasts and attacks from the skies. Once inside, they all hide on the ceiling while genetically-engineered soldiers pass them below in the hallway. They get to Doofenshmirtz's throne room and put him out with a tranquilizer dart and put him into a box that they sealed and fused shut. Phineas tries to hack into the computer while the others cover the throne room entrance and take down any security that was to come in. The fighting got intense as many cyborgs were destroyed, but the small group was becoing overwhelmed by superior forces. Buford got nanoprobes injected into his jugular vein but was able to keep fighting (although he got pale, his veins popped out, and he had metal protrusions from his head). Isabella eventually suffered the same fate, but she went unconscious, sending Phineas into a panic to finish hacking into Doofenshmirtz's computer to reprogram the cyborg collective. Just then, the ceiling is blown open and all look up in shock. Chapter 5: The End of the Reign of Terror The dust and debris cloud clears as jetpack-wearing adults with lightsabers, blasters, and grenades appear--it was the resistance movement that had come to the rescue! The battle comtinues with much greater ferocity as the teens' and adults' combined strength holds off the cyborgs long enough for Phineas to reprogram them to go and attack Doofenshmirtz's clones (who ruled over the other cities of the Tri-State Area). They all go onto do this while the teens release Doofenshmirtz from the box and keep his cowardly self at gun and lightsaber point. Phineas, in great sadness and despair, carries Isabella's almost-lifeless body over to where the others are. Adult Irving asks how Doofenshmirtz became so evil, so he explains his sad childhood and life of failure and the longings of avenging himself on all the others who made his life miserable. He does concede, however, that he has become a monster from revenge who has gone farther than originally intended. Phineas, in tears and great despair, asks Doofenshmirtz why they should forgive him after what he had done to his girlfriend, Buford, and nearly to the others. After intensely hugging Isabella, she began to breathe better and began to tell Phineas that revenge was never the answer to being wronged by anyone under any circumstances. She begins to regain her normal skin complexion and the metal protrusions fall from her head, to the shock of all the others. Isabella stood up, walked over to Doofenshmirtz, laid a hand on her shoulder, and forgave him. Doofenshmirtz, old and frail at this point, accepts this most gratefully, returns the Tri-State Area to the Union (United States of America), has all wounds treated, and has Buford and Isabella's bloodstreams filtered of the nanoprobes, vowing to do the same to the wounded of the resistance movement. The teens return to the year 2015 with future Doofenshmirtz so that he could warn his past counterpart of the dangers of being so evil. In real time, they all got back at 6:30. Candace and Jeremy part with a kiss, Ferb caught Gretchen and said a quick hello (in this story, Ferb had dumped Vanessa Doofenshmirtz for Gretchen of the Fireside Girls), Irving caught Kayleigh (a girl he had a crush on) walking by, so he walks home with her. With everyone gone, Isabella and Phineas tell each other how glad they are that their future kids will never have to worry about the evil they had just taken on. With Phineas moving in for a kiss, Isabella steals it, and the two stay there in the evening breeze together as the sun set. Allusions *An interplexing beacon (Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Voyager) *Cyborgs that can assimilate victims and become immune to blasts with personal shields (The Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Enterprise--Regeneration) *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Suits like "The Beak" (The Beak) *Phineas and Ferb's knowledge of Perry's identity (Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension) Category:Fanon Works